Many resources are committed each year to reducing and preventing the losses associated with DUI/DWI including stiff criminal penalties, zero-tolerance enforcement practices, significant financial liabilities, social stigmatism, and education. Although these measures have proven somewhat effective in varying degrees, society still experiences significant losses associated with DUI/DWI. One device designed to prevent an impaired person from operating a vehicle requires the input of numerical data in a keypad in a short amount of time before starting the vehicle. The effectiveness of this device is limited in that some people can perform tasks of this nature even while intoxicated. Additionally, the task could be performed by a sober party on behalf of an intoxicated driver, hence effectively bypassing the system.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.